


【Darry】龙

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 哈利骑着苍白的巨龙逃出古灵阁时，从未想过龙——或者说德拉科，在暗无天日的地底等了他多久
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【Darry】龙

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我要给对家写文？？？（人类迷惑性操作）
> 
> 不管了这个点子看上去针不戳，很小的短篇，就当练习一下这种文风啦，有刀大家一起吞呀（逃

德拉科不知道时间已流逝了多久。

父亲用天上的星座为他命名，可当他终于成为龙时，却困于深不见底的黑暗，再也看不到星光。

嘿，小龙。

澳洲蛋白眼被公认为是最美丽的火龙，珍珠状的鳞片呈现出彩虹色，没有瞳仁的眼睛闪闪发光、五彩缤纷。

德拉科知道自己很漂亮，准确的说，以前很漂亮。

现在当然不了。就算灼热的宝剑没有留下一道道可怕的伤疤，黑暗也会吞噬鳞片闪烁的所有光泽。

他想要舒展双翼，坚硬的镣铐却将他牢牢禁锢；他喷吐火焰，眼前也只有一片模糊的黑和灰。

长久的不见天日退化了他的视力。德拉科感到悲哀：他再也看不见他了。

德拉科还记得最后一次注视那双绿色的眼睛，那时他太懦弱，懦弱到只会移开眼神，重复着“我不知道”。

你真是个懦夫，德拉科•马尔福。

没过多久，就传来了他的死讯。死在古灵阁的地下，尸体化为灰烬。

“你想要救回他吗？”

“是。”

“你愿意交换你的身体和灵魂吗？”

“我，愿意。”

哈利•波特……

德拉科默念着这个名字。

他一遍又一遍重复着这个名字，想着每一个字母该怎样拼写，就像蚌用自己的血肉包裹住沙子的棱角，用无止尽的痛苦将其化为珍珠。

H A R R Y

P O T T E R

德拉科在脑海中描摹着他的模样，乱糟糟的黑发，闪电形状的伤疤，绿色的眼睛，黑框眼镜。他想象着他微笑的模样，大笑的模样，生气的模样，抓住飞贼的模样。

时间在黑暗中流逝着，一分一秒，就像叮当片的响声。

无尽的等待。

叮当片响了起来，巨龙发出痛苦的吼叫。漫长岁月中的一次次折磨，让那些撕心裂肺的痛苦再一次浮现。痛苦太过剧烈，他早已分不出这痛是来自身体，还是心底。

德拉科感受到了他的存在，他永远记得他的气息和声音，他能感觉到那双绿眼睛正注视着他。不知道你会不会为一只瞎了的的火龙悲哀，哈利•波特。

哈利进到了金库里。德拉科知道，他感觉到了他，他安静地等待着。

妖精和食死徒们聚拢，叮当片的声音像粘稠的潮水一般淹没过来。他挣扎着怒吼，向敌人们喷吐着火焰，就像他夜夜做梦都在演练的那样。

上一次，你们杀死了他。这一次，要你们血债血偿。

“力松劲泄！”

那个熟悉的声音喊道。德拉科俯下身，后腿弯曲，邀请他冲向天空。

手心的温度漫过冰凉的鳞片。

德拉科等待这一刻已经很久了，他立起来，张开双翼，升向空中。

石头发出噼里啪啦的爆炸声，可能是由于他的火，也可能是掘进咒。妖精们投掷着短剑，德拉科转了一个角度，用柔软的腹部挡住那些利器。

阳光照在他苍白的鳞片上，发疼。风猎猎作响，送来新鲜寒冷的空气。

我要起飞了，放心，你会没事的。

多年的禁锢没有退化他的飞行，天空是属于龙的骄傲。德拉科拍打巨大的翅膀向北飞去，穿过低空散落的云。

他贪婪地听着哈利的声音。

德拉科看不到深绿色的山脉和泛着紫铜光泽的夕阳，但太阳的反光提示了湖水的存在。这里应该很美丽吧，或许可以在此告别。

这里大概已经足够遥远，背上的他可以从这里跳下。

风托着双翼，德拉科盘旋着下落。他飞得很慢，因不舍那隔着鳞片的温暖。

他们跳了下去，他们入水的声音传来。

他展翅向远处的湖水飞去，他留恋那双手的温暖，但他也该走了。

“哈利会怎么样？”

“他会在即将的霍格沃茨之战中赢得胜利，他会娶金妮•韦斯莱为妻，有三个孩子，过得很幸福。”

“那就好。”

德拉科听到湖水那边传来他和他朋友的笑声。

翅膀的拍打声在黑色水面上回响，巨龙越飞越高，消失在山峰之后。


End file.
